<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Won't Lose Me by Urxmhsph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667007">You Won't Lose Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urxmhsph/pseuds/Urxmhsph'>Urxmhsph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Ballads, Crack, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urxmhsph/pseuds/Urxmhsph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry guys from a non-poet obsessed with these 2 idiots</p>
<p>Poem 1: You Won't Lose Me: &lt;90 words of Angst</p>
<p>Poem 2: Better Lost and Unfound: Aziraphale is an angel, Crowley is a puddle: &lt;800 words: Angsty Crack Ballad AUish ye</p>
<p>Poem 3: What's Left To Do, I Do Best: &lt;360 words of Fluff</p>
<p>Poem 4: </p>
<p>Poem 5: TBD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Won't Lose Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&lt;90 words of Angst</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello c:</p><p>I thought it was time to write something for myself, and for you guys of course, since all I've been writing the last couple months are submissions for poetry+short story contests. </p><p>I discovered that I like writing poetry. I'm quite an amateur (don't know if mine are good enough to win the$$$) but that won't stop me from writing about my ineffable husbands.</p><p>My goal is an anthology of 5 Crowley POVs and another of 5 Aziraphale POVs.</p><p>Please enjoy !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only you could cause me pain</p><p>And, in turn, I would apologize</p><p>For the climbing shame, aflame,</p><p>I've caused you: your guilt</p><p>Burdening in that small timeframe</p><p>Of stabbing me in the back,</p><p>Force similar to a hurricane,</p><p>But the reality is I'd spin around </p><p>To face you, damage out of sight,</p><p>Out of mind, ready to fall into</p><p>Your remorseful embrace, forthright,</p><p>For as long as you'll have me,</p><p>I won't leave our side;</p><p>My wings by your wings and</p><p>My love plain in my demonic eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Red hearts<br/>Do not thwart<br/>What do you think?<br/>Make me blush pink!<br/>Thank</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Better Lost and Unfound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Umm: Aziraphale is an angel, Crowley is a puddle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally I was making this up along the way, had a lot of fun writing it. Wasn't supposed to be this long but it rhymes so I'm proud of that. </p><p>Angsty Ballad AUish vibes yall</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A puddle I was in a desert arid:</p><p>A blob not of water, but of acid,</p><p>Never to melt: powers of the wicked,</p><p>This wasteland's curse: no doubt I hated,</p><p>Mobility: I desperately wanted.</p><p> </p><p>You saw me before I saw you,</p><p>A figure: dusty, sweaty, pale hair askew,</p><p>Your reflection you saw with eyes deep of blue,</p><p>Curiously, you crouched for closer preview,</p><p><i>Stay,</i> I wanted of you, but I had no excuse.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at me in deep concentration</p><p>Rather than your own angelic reflection</p><p>Of which I regarded with utmost fascination,</p><p>A smile graced your face, like a reaction</p><p>To having heard my truest confession.</p><p> </p><p>A nod and that heavenly smile expanded,</p><p>Should I panic? <i>Do you comprehend?</i></p><p>Your finger in close proximity, extended</p><p>Towards me, I screamed, violently I reacted</p><p>To the fear of your existence ended.</p><p> </p><p>You startled but withdrew your finger,</p><p>Eyebrows arose, that smile now dimmer,</p><p>Your position adjusted to something comfier,</p><p>Did I dare to think <i>you would linger?</i></p><p>Your shadow partially over me, a nod: your answer.</p><p> </p><p>Moments before, I knew not of your beauty,</p><p>To only exist for eternity without company</p><p>Was my due fate, did you know of my story?</p><p>As old as time, and one that most pity,</p><p>It was more unfair than it was a tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>I regarded you: <i>a strange traveller?</i></p><p>You seemed not to exude danger,</p><p>You sensed distress, you decided to wander?</p><p>Your search took you far beyond, and over?</p><p>Pulled in this direction, now here you were?</p><p> </p><p>Your face was a face of desire to rescue,</p><p>Your posture was of a determined statue,</p><p>I wondered if this was <i>mockery, pity,</i> or virtue...</p><p>A stare to freeze the desert was new,</p><p>And aimed at me, wisely, I decided to continue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>My story was: all I did was curiously ask,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Questions needed answers, I got none back,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My quest for them was a traitorous act,</i>
</p><p>My existence burned, my vision became black,</p><p>
  <i>The punishment for me seemed abstract.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Felt like millennia in exile with no corporation</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In a place desolate of creatures, a prison,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My freedom granted in one condition:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Someone to dip upon my surface a prized possession:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The last time they'll see their fortune.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>I harmed no one and this was my curse,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Another sacrifice: for it to reverse,</i>
</p><p>The removal of what was taken was the worst,</p><p>I had no corporation, but I still felt the hurt,</p><p>
  <i>To listen to all this: you were the first.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A kind of silence settled which I was afraid to crack,</p><p>I could not have foreseen your actions: your face: blank,</p><p>Something hotter than the desert, I watched you extract,</p><p>I wanted to scream at you, and I did, <i>are you a MANIAC?!</i></p><p>But your flaming sword you weren't using to attack.</p><p> </p><p>What you were about to do, I realized suddenly,</p><p>I willed myself to evaporate, to flee,</p><p>
  <i>Don't give up your sword for me! I'm a nobody!</i>
</p><p>"What will happen to you?" Your voice: tiny,</p><p>You weren't listening to me, <i>oh my Somebody!</i></p><p> </p><p>The heat was visible, but I felt like ice,</p><p>I knew you can hear me so <i>you must realize:</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>To give your sword away, to ME, no less, was UNWISE!</i>
</p><p>"I'm helping you," your blue eyes finalized,</p><p>Again you asked, I wished to roll my nonexistent eyes.</p><p> </p><p><i>This is irreversible!</i> I pleaded, <i>think about the cost!</i></p><p>
  <i>How can someone as clever as you be so STUPIDLY LOST?!</i>
</p><p>"This is priceless until now, the invaluableness I've revoked,</p><p>You need this more than I do, you wouldn't impose,"</p><p>Again you asked, I regretted asking those questions: almost.</p><p> </p><p>Shapes filled the silence you drew with it in the dirt,</p><p>I answered in defeat: <i>I'd saunter vaguely downward,</i></p><p>
  <i>Get issued a corporation, human I think... I'd be free for sure...</i>
</p><p>Wistfully: "I've done what I've done, I'm a retired soldier,"</p><p>And with that, you thrust you sword into me, <i>you Utter Bastard.</i></p><p> </p><p>I was burning, again, your face was covered with smoke,</p><p>Still, you were close: this time I didn't feel alone,</p><p>The hilt I swallowed, I may have choked</p><p>Up: I couldn't believe your sword you disowned,</p><p>Drowsy I became for the first time—time seemed to slow...</p><p> </p><p>I think I thanked you, I mostly concentrated on your profile,</p><p>More of me sank down as I witnessed one final smile,</p><p>
  <i>I'll search for you this time, this isn't goodbye...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You didn't have to help me, I was alright in exile…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wherever you are, I'll come to you, I'll...</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Red hearts<br/>Do not thwart,<br/>What do you think?<br/>Make me blush pink!<br/>Thank</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What's Left To Do, I Do Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FLUFF FOR MY FAVE DEMON: &lt;370 words</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm happy with how this turned out, i have too many feels yall</p><p>Alternate title: What's Left To Do, I Do Worst (demon lingo)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Should the sunflowers match the colour of my hair?</p><p>The original yellows I'm sure you adore,</p><p>What they represent is what I aim to declare:</p><p>You sneezed yesterday and I loved you a bit more,</p><p>How many more to fit in the Bentley, do I dare?</p><p>I adore you, my angel, always and forevermore.</p><p> </p><p>Do you feel happy in the silence as well?</p><p>You're the last I see and my first morning thought,</p><p>Your enchanting snores are a sacred, holy spell</p><p>To drift off slowly to: soothing and soft,</p><p>There's not a time and realm of us unparallel,</p><p>I dream of you my angel, I haven't stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Can you hold my hand please and never let go?</p><p>I like when you wipe tears off of my cheekbone,</p><p>Your hugs keep me together and your hot cocoa,</p><p>Like a cocoon, wrapped in your comforting tone,</p><p>You're here and unburnt, I see, I know,</p><p>I feel safe with you, my angel, I'm not alone.</p><p> </p><p>Would you also disagree if I say we're close?</p><p>Our histories are so entangled and enormous,</p><p>No time like the present on my knee to propose,</p><p>You're the best that's ever happened, isn't it obvious?</p><p>The rest of time with you are welcoming scenarios,</p><p>You're a <i>part</i> of me, my angel, the most precious.</p><p> </p><p>What is your favourite part of The Garden?</p><p>The space in the back is plenty enough,</p><p>Stop looking at me like that, I'm still a demon:</p><p>Heaven is full of pricks, mostly God, above,</p><p>But let's create our own paradise, an Eden</p><p>Only for you, my angel, I give my Hellish love.</p><p> </p><p>You know you're the only one I yearn for, right?</p><p>Like a miracle's afoot when you're my company,</p><p>My favourite angel always on my mind,</p><p>My tempting, holy bastard who's oh so sexy,</p><p>You're all that's mine, on our very own side,</p><p>I need you, my angel, and know you won't lose me.</p><p> </p><p>Can anything be more perfect?</p><p>I only want this to continue,</p><p>I can wait for what's next,</p><p>As you'd say: it's tickety-boo,</p><p>I lean forward to deliver a peck,</p><p>To the world, my angel, to you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Red hearts<br/>Do not thwart<br/>What do you think?<br/>Make me blush pink!<br/>Thank</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>